The Eighth Homunculus
by Yukiko Sempai
Summary: This story starts in the middle of episode 47, Sealing the Homunculus, when Sloth, Ed, and Al are all in the factory room.


Title: The Eighth Homunculus

Author: Nicole F AKA fmaedl on AIM and LJ

A/N: This story starts in the middle of episode 47, Sealing the Homunculus, when Sloth, Ed, and Al are all in the factory room.

Copyright Note: Copyright Note: I don't own FMA, blah, Arakawa, blah, I own my character, blah, Funimation, blah, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well. Our little traitor," Sloth walked towards Nicole "And I thought Lust was a traitor, but you, you're in love with our worst enemy."

Nicole started stepping back with a panicked look as Sloth slipped towards her. Her left foot stumbled backwards, then her right.

"Come now, why not show yourself?" Sloth's hands flew towards Nicole, as she started running away.

"Get away!" Nicole transmuted her arm into a sword and blocked Sloth's attacks. Ed and Al were trying to figure out what Sloth was talking about. _Traitor?_ Ed paid no mind to her words and quickly transmuted his arm into a sword as well. He ran up to where Nicole was being attacked and defended her as well.

"Ed, you shouldn't," Nicole said as she continued to defend herself.

"No, I insist!" Ed replied sarcastically with a grin.

"No, Ed, I'm serious. You shouldn't." Nicole tripped as Ed looked at her, baffled. Sloth extended her liquid arm, suffocating Nicole. Moments later she awoke.

"Good, now for the grand unveiling," Sloth grinned. Nicole noticed she was seated, with her left sleeve rolled up, but the bandages still there. She let out a heavy sigh. Sloth extended her arm and grabbed near the middle of Nicole's bandages. She tried to pull back, but Sloth's grip was too tight. The next thing she noticed, her bandages flew off, her scratches and ourobouros exposed.

"So the rumors are true, the eighth homunculus, Truth." Sloth grinned.

"What the..." Ed said quietly. He stepped back slowly.

"Ed! Wait!" Nicole shouted, tears falling slowly from her face. Ed ran off, and when he came to a wall, he transmuted one.

"Ed!"

"I guess you can help us now." Sloth turned to Nicole.

"Just give me a few minutes..." Nicole looked down at her feet.

"Hmm? Oh. Right." Sloth released her grip from Nicole's arm. She stood up and walked to a corner in the factory, behind a few shelves. She sat there crying for a while, but eventually got up. She noticed a window near her.

"Aha..." Nicole said, transmuting her self steps to the window. When she got to the top, she jumped down, landed on dirt. She noticed a grayish suit of arm behind some bushes. She figured that was Al, which means Ed would probably be near. She slowly walked towards them. As she turned the corner towards them, Ed bolted up.

"Ed... I'm... I'm sorry. I should've told you... but... I didn't want to believe it myself..." Nicole walked closer to them.

"Just... just get away," Ed said, still in shock. Nicole stepped away as Ed had asked, but she didn't leave.

Nicole picked a stick and drew the array used to seal a homunculus.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked. She ignored him and kept drawing the array.

"Edward... come here." Edward stepped forward slowly. Nicole reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. She extended her arm, handing it to Edward.

"What is it?" Ed asked as he took it.

"Its... it's the only possible remains of whatever I was... created from." She pulled back her arm, leaving it at her side.

"I don't understand," He looked at her, dazed.

"I... I want you to... kill me," She stepped into the middle of the array.

"Wh-what?" Ed stammered.

"I... I can't live knowing you don't love me! Just... just kill me!" Ed started to step forward with the box, still unopened. As he approached her, he stopped.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill me! Kill me dammit!"

Ed dropped the box. "I... I can't..." Ed fell down to the ground, landing on his knees. "I... I love you... even if you are a homunculus..." Ed clapped his hands, and put them down near, but not on, the array.

The array swept away in the wind. Nicole walked over to him and helped him up.

"We should probably get rid of this," Ed said, holding up the box. Just as he was about to toss it, but Nicole grabbed his wrist.

"No. I want you to keep it-" Ed put down his arm and looked at her. "-just in case the other homunculi capture me and force the red stones into me. If that occurs, who knows what will happen." Ed put the box into his pocket.


End file.
